I Don't Want To Miss A Thing
by EvoAngel
Summary: Malik struggles to lives after finding out he has cancer.This story is based on his last days(MxM)


Ryorin: Huh! It's so cool to be back at home at last!

Ruka: Yeah! Especially if you come back to RAGNAROK and reviews!

Ryorin: RO… No! Don't get me started. Alright, these are my replies to all that reviewed me!

**Yami Silverdramon:** Well, I don't plan on writing another chapter to 'So Much For My Happy Ending', Sunimasen. But here's another sad story. Hope you like it!

**Kuurah:** Hee, hee! Thx a lot!! 0V

**Desidera:** Arigatou gozaimasu. It came out like this because of all the brainstorming we did together.

Ryorin: Sigh. I miss Malik…

Ruka: He's not around, so please don't tell him we've been writing about him!

Ryorin: I was crying as I wrote this. Strange, huh? Anyway…

Kosui: Ryorin doesn't own YGO, but she dedicates this song to Densuke

**I Don't Want To Miss A Thing**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you are far away dreaming_

(Malik's P.O.V)

It's past midnight, and yet… sleep won't come to me. I lie back against the pillows, gritting my teeth as another wave of pain washes over me. Everscince I was diagnosed with lung cancer…humph. I don't want to talk about it. Slowly, I turn my head to the side. You've fallen asleep, your head near mine. Ignoring the pain, I lift my hand to stroke your hair. A smile comes to your lips and you murmur something inaudible. It's amazing how the pain goes just by looking at you.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

My attention is caught with the way the moonlight shines on your face. You look so peaceful and sweet. I smile, treasuring this moment forever. If I was well enough, I could draw you right now. My sketchbook is full of your pictures. Isis says I have a talent for drawing. I can imagine I'm painting your picture right now. That spiky, plantanium-blonde hair, tan skin, closed eyes…Oh Ra! The pain!

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

'_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

I can't take the pain any longer. Tears blur my view as I start crying. My mind tells me to close my eyes, to sleep. But I don't want to! What if… what if I fall asleep, never to wake up again?! I don't want to lose you, Marik! Don't want to lose you…

'_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

"Hikari?" I look up at your voice. You've woken up. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry.

"Hikari?" Your voice is soft, your face worried. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"Marik!" I bury myself in your chest. "I'm scared. I don't want to die!"

"Hush, Malik." You climb into bed with me. "Hush. Everything will be alright." You rock me gently and kiss me before giving me a peck on my forehead.

"I don't want to die."

"Don't talk about it. Sleep." You lie beside me and lull me to sleep.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

Weeks have passed. I'm getting closer to death. Every tick of the clock pronounces my death. I can still remember Isis's wail of anguish when the doctor said that I had only hours to live. For the first time in my life, I saw you break down. You cried and cried a wave of tears. Lying here, next to you, I can't sleep again. I stare at you, trying to see your dreams and at the same time memorizing every bit of your face.

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

This is it. Our last night together. Just you and me. No one else. I pray to Ra, pleading with him to keep the sun from rising. I want this night to last forever. Forever, just the both of us, in this silent sanctuary, forever. Just you and me.

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

'_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

The sun rises, bathing my room in light. Usually, I love watching the sunrise. It brings peace. But not today. Today is the day I die. Everyone gathers around my bed. They know, and I know, Orisis will take my soul anytime.

'_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

My head is in your lap, as you squeeze my hand in reassurance. Isis's eyes are red, due to all the crying she did. Through her tears, she smiles and tells me that everything will be fine and I will go on living in the afterworld. Orion is silent, but I can see him battling the emotions inside him. I look back up at you and the heartbreak in your eyes makes me cry.

_I don't want to miss one smile_

_I don't want to miss one kiss_

_I just want to be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

"Malik…" Isis buries her face in his hands. "Don't cry. Please don't make it harder for me. Malik…" Two drops of water hit my face. Startled, I see that you're crying too. " Yami…" Your sobs get louder. "I love you, Malik," you say softly and kiss me tenderly, lovingly. I feel so helpless. Ra, do I have to die?

_I just want to hold you close_

_Feel your head so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

I reach out to touch your face, but pain suddenly strikes me. The pain is worse than before. Suddenly, I can't breathe… It's getting dark. No! I…

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

'_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

"Marik!" I gasp, franticly searching for your face. "It's so cold… so dark. Marik…" Your face comes into view and I hear your voice. "Malik. Don't be afraid. Everyone has to die one day. Stay calm." I blink. That's not your voice. Orion is whispering in my ear, Isis is praying quietly for my trip to the afterworld. "Marik…" "Yes, hikari?" I'm dying, I know that. Before I die, I want to hear something. "Marik… sing to me…" Marik nods and begins singing a song.

'_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

I smile peacefully. The singing, chanting and whispers all blend into one. A peaceful lullaby of death. I keep my eyes on you. I really don't want to close my eyes. I want to die while looking at you and hearing your voice. Orion touches my face. "Close your eyes, Malik. It's late and you're feeling very tired. Sleep peacefully…." He cries silently. You kiss me for the last time. "I will be in your everlasting dreams. Rest now." Sighing wearily, I do as you ask me to. I close my eyes. But instead of darkness, I see you. Smiling, I begin to dream. Faraway, I hear Isis. "Rest in peace, dear brother." Then your voice, saying "Good night, Malik, my hikari, my light. Sweet dreams."

And faintly still, I hear your song…

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Don't want to miss a thing_

Ryorin: All done…

Ruka: At last we can get to sleep…

Marik: (Pops up) Not yet! You both are gonna pay for killing my light!

Ryorin & Ruka: GAAAAHHHHH!!! HOW THE HELL DID YOU APPEAR???

Marik: That doesn't matter! SHADOW REALM!!!

Ruka: MIND CRUSH!!!

Malik: Err…I'm still alive, yami. Don't fight. Please? Err… guys…


End file.
